


Anonymous

by takolukanow



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Anonymous (song), EmpathP, Songfic, assumed death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4599255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takolukanow/pseuds/takolukanow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each one of the letters read the same. Not a single thing different. All of them reading:<br/>“If you find this message that I left behind, you’ll know that time has pulled me away from you. And though I don’t know who you are and I am far away. I love you all the same, even though you will never know my name.<br/>-Anonymous”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anonymous

He had spent most of his life in hospital. Since the day he was born, he was always in and out. When he reached 20 years old, he knew he was going to die earlier than most people his age so he spent his days writing the same letter over and over again.

He had finally written his last letter. Holding it close to his chest, he noticed that the wind coming from his open window had blown around the pile of letters he had previously finished. As he tried picking them up, they would just scatter at each attempt he made to stop them from doing so. Once he had picked them all up, he reached for his coat. He had been discharged from his bed that day, knowing that he would soon be back in it when having an operation that was long needed.

Walking out of the hospital, he made sure that he had every single letter he had written in his small pocket. It was definitely a tight fit. He had always lived in a small, lonely town, filled with people he had grown up with, played with, and loved. People from all around the world were living it the town he called home. They all knew each other and met up with everyone almost daily. Everyone but him. He kept to himself once he found out that he would die. He was sure that half of the town didn’t know that he even existed. They all knew each other and he would make sure they all knew what he wanted to say, even if they didn’t know him. He was never good at public speaking and when trying to say want his heart wanted, it often lead to his words flying away from him. He would take this chance to make sure they all finally knew what his heart was trying to tell them for years on end.

He walked, making sure to remember every memory he had while passing the places he loved so much. Passing the playground brought back memories of his childhood and his friends which had since left the town. How he wished he could have gone with them but his illness kept him back. Passing the school brought memories of anxiety. Having to always speak wasn’t the best when you were shy and had trouble speaking in general.

Walking across the bridge didn’t bring back any memories to him straight away but he would make a memory there. Taking out one of his letters, he folded it into a paper plane, aiming for the park opposite of him. Throwing it as far as the wind would carry it, he continued on his journey. Placing letters in whatever letter boxes he passed, tying them to trees and swing sets, he placed them wherever possible, only one going to someone directly. He knelt down had he gave the cat the letter. ‘Make sure she gets it, Okay?’ he smiled, getting up and making his way back to the hospital to prepare for his surgery, the cat running off in the opposite direction.

 

**-x-**

 

As the plane flew through the air to reach its destination, the woman with silver hair looked up at it as it slowly made its way towards her. As it landed next to the park bench, she bent down to pick it up, all intention to place it in the bin until she noticed the writing on the side. Slowly, she opened it up to read what it contained. She could have cried right then.

The two girls were only going to check their mail when they noticed the hand-written letter waiting for them. The girl with red hair picked up the letter, reading it out loud so the other could hear. The further the girl got through the letter, the other girl started to hide her face in her multi-coloured hair so the other couldn’t see the tears rolling down her face.

It was only meant to be a fun trip to the park but once the boy and his father had found the letter tied to the swing, they realised that something was wrong in the town. The father ruffled his son’s blond hair, wiping away his tears along with his own. Looking over towards the largest tree in the park, he saw the town’s twins, trying to reach one of the letters themselves, the girl on the boy’s shoulders.

Each one of the letters read the same. Not a single thing different. All of them reading: _“If you find this message that I left behind, you’ll know that time has pulled me away from you. And though I don’t know who you are and I am far away. I love you all the same, even though you will never know my name. -Anonymous”_

 

**-x-**

 

The town was full of tears, not knowing who had sent the letters. Something had happened to someone but they couldn’t figure out who. They were all scattered around the town with no communication. The last person to get the letter was a woman that the man knew well. They had both suffered from shyness and he really hoped that this letter would help her with that. As he waited for the doctors to put him to sleep, his tears that he had been holding back for years started to fall. He knew he wouldn’t make it out of this operation, the lonely town losing another member after the others had left. His tears brought on a smile as he thought of everyone he knew. A smile that he would die with.

 

**-x-**

 

‘Sabami. What’s that in your mouth?’ the woman said, bending down to get what was in her cat’s mouth. Once the cat let go, she could feel something hard within the envelope. Opening it, she found a USB. She placed it in her computer. Once she opened up its contents, she saw that the USB only contained a 20 second audio file. She sat down, placed her headphones on, and pressed play. What she heard was not what she was expecting. _“If you find this world is leaving you behind, and feel like time is pulling away from you. Just believe in who you are and know that far away, I love you all the same. Even though you will never know my name.”_ The girl took off her headphones, placing them beside her. She smiled to herself, trying her hardest not to cry.

“Kaito you idiot.”


End file.
